


Gamzee -> Encounter Lususal Affection

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee's Lusus is Terrible and I Hate him, Lusus Meetings, M/M, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: My real OTP is Gamzee getting parental affection from his quadmates lusus', because he's a good boi and he deserves that.





	1. Chapter 1

You almost didn’t make it to Equius’ place, it’s your first time going over and the area is new and confusing to you. Doesn’t help that you thought you mighta seen the edge of your lusus on the horizon as you were preparing to leave, doesn’t help that you’d stayed at your door watching the horizon for longer than you thought you had until Equius contacted you, getting his inquiry on about chilled feet.

You did though, you made it.

Made it despite wanting to turn back and just call all of this thing off.

You weren’t real ready to meet Equius face to face yet, didn’t think you’d ever be. You didn’t know how to deal with face to face interacting, you’ve never real done it before, haven’t had no chance to with where your hive is. But… but Equius had gotten his insisting on, wanting you to show up at his place so he could get his sights on at you, decide on how to help you with getting yourself more proper-like. Not in those words, Equius had had a bunch a words to say but this was what you’d gathered he’d meant.

Really, why couldn’t a brother just say what he meant instead of wasting all that time trying to talk his circles around a motherfucker? Right motherfuckin rude, really.

Doesn’t matter now though, you’re just… wastin time yourself now, standin outside his door and tryin to bring yourself to knock and meet Equius face to face for the first time and dealin with the fact that you’re definitely not what he was expectin and messiahs this was a motherfuckin bad idea on your part and…

Motherfuck the doors open now, motherfuck what do you do –

“Hey Equibro,” you greet, doin your best not to give away from nervous you are as you look, motherfuck you gotta look down at a sweaty bro cause he’s only at your chin, motherfuck you weren’t expectin that you were expectin him to be taller than you were. Motherfuckin pan blown right there.

“Highblood,” there’s Equius getting yourself out a yer own pan, what a good brother he is. Motherfuck there’s an obvious differences in your voices though, yours sounds rough and disused to even your own ears but Equius sounds so nice, like he’s all used to talkin and that’s so “I see you managed not to simply walk into a pond on your way here.” Never mind.

“Aww, bro, so glad to know you all up and bothered to be – “ you’re starting to get your pitch flirt on, responding to Equius the way he hates and gets him all cute and flustered when his… his lusus just… just walks out with a blanket and wraps it all around you like you was a cold brother and then he was gone, turned back into Equius’ hive and starts making sounds in the meal block.

You don’t know how to deal with that. Don’t know how to deal with that at all.

You’re just standing in front of Equius now, unable to get your pan back into workin order to think again.

“That’s um…” Equius is sweatin up a storm now, all gross and nervous and fiddling with his hands and hell motherfuckin yeah you finally have an image to go with the other troll getting all worked up at you on Trollian. “Aurthour, he is… he means well Highblood… he did not mean to… act in such a way that you did not want…”

“Nah,” your voice sounds thicker, like there’s something all up and making it’s motherfuckin home in your throat. You try to clear it before starting again. “Nah, it’s… it’s alright Equibro. I just… I ain’t used to things like that s’all. Nothing anybody’s takin offense to.”

If there’s pity in Equius’ face you ain’t being able to recognize it, nah, you’re a bit too focused on his lusus, Aurthour, returning with a steaming mug of something on a tray and offering it at ya and that’s… that’s real nice, you ain’t even in this brother’s home yet and this lusus is being so nice to you. You don’t understand it. It’s way too motherfuckin new for you right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of you seem to really know what you’re doing right now, which is all kinds of motherfuckin fine with you, you’re all kinds of chill with just kicking back and spendin time. Equius though, he’s one of those brothers with all kinds of things that are callin for his attending so just kickin back and shooting the shit ain’t really a thing he all up and knows how to do.

So while you’re cool with just hanging out and not doing much of anything, Equius gets anxious right motherfuckin quick. Probably doesn’t help that anytime he all up and starts to get himself working up to be throwing some wicked harshness his lusus all up and wanders in to be checking on you both.

Or more really, checking in on you?

Which is really motherfuckin weird, why’s he all up and bothering to get his worry on at you? S’not like you really need it, or deserve it, you’re real fine right now. S’all good.

Doesn’t mean you’re not gonna be all up and letting him be continuing what he’s all up and got himself doing, nah, not gonna be doing any of that shit. On the one thing it makes Equius’ fucked up teeth bite into his lip and gets the brother all up and tense and sweating and thrown out of his groove which is motherfuckin hilarious to you.

Lookit Equius getting all motherfuckin stuck in his harshness, unable to be snarking at you like he wants to motherfuckin being to do with his lusus between the two of you. Motherfuckin hilarious right there.

“Would you, perhaps be open to us changing venues?” Finally got himself together enough to talk at you, carefully ignoring Aurthour trying to offer you another sandwich, apparently he thinks you’re all up and too thin to be safe but that’s cool, you’ve got space in your stomach for literal days, could actually get yourself to be eating a horse and still have room for more. “For a bit more… privacy?”

“Nah bro, I’m good,” you’re real good, all motherfuckin cozy like and getting to watch Equius get all tense and twitchy cause he ain’t able to be doing none of whatever the fuck he’d been getting himself planned to be doing while you were over there. It’s a great time for you right now, Equius is hating it and that’s only making all the things so much better right now.

Also you’re… kinda not wanting the weird dotting to end anytime soon.

S’nice to have a lusus be caring over you like this. New, yeah. Just a little bit unnerving and scare inducing, yeah. But still just, just real motherfuckin nice.

Your sweaty bro’s just gonna have to be getting his dealing on while you enjoy it, or melt into a twitchy mess of sweat and brushed aside planning. You’re honestly fine with whatever he ends up doing.


End file.
